The use of thumbnail images is common in the computer industry. Thumbnails generally are small graphical representations of the contents of a media file, such as an image file. By viewing the thumbnail, a user may be able to determine the content of the media file without opening the file. Conventional thumbnails, however, are less useful when used to depict the contents of a non-image file, such as a video file. A conventional thumbnail of a video file may be comprised of a single image representative of a frame from the video file. Because the video file may contain tens of thousands of frames or more, a representation of a single frame from the video sometimes is not useful for identifying the content of the media file.